Nyathien Mythology
Nyathien Mythology is the collection of myths and associated religious practices taught by the Niathien Conclave in the city of Bas’chiun. The religious practices and teachings of the conclave are often scrutinized as being nothing more then brain washing, but they are the only “real” religion of Bas’chiun. Overview The teachings of Conclave are ones of nature worship. Conclave members argue that citizens should strive to be in tune with the natural world, so they have developed a very communal way of living. They choose to live simple lives with few technological advances and devote themselves to prayer. No one member of the conclave is held above another. The Conclave is lead by a group of high priests and priestesses who are regularly shifted in and out of council positions. The Conclave is highly intolerant of free thought and individualism. They excommunicate anyone who doesn’t share there views about the world. Because of this they are viewed as close minded, prudish, and egocentric. Still, theirs is the oldest religious system in Bas’chiun and many outside of the conclave still pray to their gods. Cosmology The Nyathien believed that there was originally only the dark chaos of the primordial universe. Then the heat from the fires of the land of Muspelious in the east melted the ice of Nephilious in the west and thus dry land of Quorn’est was revealed for the first time. Then the gods came from across the darkness, sailing in mighty ships. They landed and from the darkness they brought forth the first life forms of the world. They then built they’re Sky realm of Finorguard and the Hall of the gods, Solhalla. Pantheon The Nyathien pantheon consists of the following gods: Finogi Finogi is the fiery creator god. In the times before time, he led the gods to the land of Quorn’est. Finogi made the sky kingdom Finorguard, where he crafts many wondrous things. His wife is the goddess of light Soloni. Soloni Soloni is the wife of Finogi. She sits with him in the hall of the gods named in her honor, Solhalla. They stay there at all times in the palace, which sits in the eastern ski above the horizon. They’re radiance and fiery heat is what lights and warms the world. Nyathi Nyathi is the god of the sky and the farther of the two moons of Quorn’est. His sons are the winds and they make the weather. When the gods were made to create gifts for their mother Soloni, Nyathi created the first sentient life forms, and his gift was the most liked. Intelligent life was made to live on the surface of the earth, under the care of Nyathi. Nyathi constantly fights with his brother Volo, as Volo cursed all life with death. This fighting takes the form of thunder storms. Jaralu and Mora Jaralu is the god of the waters and Mora is the goddess of the earth. There happy union and the combination of their elements allow the crops to grow and the animals to multiply. They also parented the many nature spirits of the world. Unfortunately, their marriage, like all unions, isn’t always happy. This is why, during some times of the year, the crops do not grow. Pirun Pirun is the god of the closer of the two moons and of war. He is often secretive, but knows the times and when things will happen. He is the god worshiped by the Pirunos Legion and by any who are happy to fight wars. Shira Shira is the goddess of love. She is fickle and is known to seduce men and women both. Volo Volo is the god of the dead and of Nephilious. He is cruel and when sentient life was first created he cursed them with death to spite his brother. His father Finogi then tossed him into the dark parts of Nephilious where he made his dark kingdom of the dead. Ger’wol Ger’wol is the god of animals and beasts, as these were the gifts that he presented to his mother when the world was young. He is large and brutish and quick to anger. Jesur Jesur is the god of many things and seems to have an odd place in the pantheon. He brought forth the birds and other flying life, so they fall under his domain. He is also god of the arts and of travelers, merchants, and tricksters. Major myths The major stories taught by the conclave are the Creation myth, the formation and history of the conclave and of the City, and the Epic of Gilirathe. Pmkava 22:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Category:Bas'chiun